Arms merchant
|tag skills = |level =1 |derived =Hit Points: 65 |edid =188NCRMerchant |baseid = |refid = |alignment =Neutral |footer = Merchant without her hat }} The arms merchant is a retired NCR soldier running a weapons stall at the 188 trading post in 2281. She operates her business out of the back of a pre-War military truck at the 188 trading post. At night, she can be found asleep in the trailer on the opposite side of the underpass. Nevertheless, she will be happy to both talk and trade if awoken. Background The woman who offers a large selection of weapons and ammunition at bargain prices at the 188 is a staunch supporter of the NCR, who used to serve with the Republic's Army. More specifically, she was a staff sergeant, third platoon of Bravo Company. She fought in the First Battle of Hoover Dam, witnessing first hand the brutal struggle with the Legion.The Courier: "What was your rank?" Arms merchant: " That was a shitstorm, and don't let anybody tell you different. The brass try to play it down, but most of them were back at McCarran." (Arms merchant's dialogue) Three years later, she found herself selling weapons at the 188 trading post, due to an administrative discharge. The reason was as simple as it was heartless: In 2280, her commanding officer ordered her to flog two deserters, she refused, telling him off in words that were as soldierly as they were true. The deserters were actually two kids that got drunk on the Strip and managed to miss roll call. She was discharged from the military for her insubordination but was officially filed as administrative discharge.The Courier: "Administrative discharge? What does that mean?" Arms merchant: "It means my C.O. was an asshole, and I told him to eat shit. He ordered me to flog a couple "deserters." Those kids didn't desert. They just got liquored up on the Strip and missed roll call. I don't know what else the brass expects... half these kids don't get more than two weeks of training before they ship 'em out here." (Arms merchant's dialogue)The Courier: "Something like that. Are you an NCR soldier?" Arms merchant: " They mustered me out a year ago. Administrative discharge." (Arms merchant's dialogue) Now without a job, the arms merchant didn't leave to head home for New California. Despite everything, she remained fiercely loyal to the NCR and she didn't feel it was right, with the Legion preparing for an attack on the other side of the river. Instead of going back, she joined forces with a couple of other veterans, bribed a Gun Runner for the munitions, and started selling weapons to everyone supporting the New California Republic, a small, but powerful contribution to the war against Caesar's Legion. They cut their profit margins as much as possible to make weapons affordable without going bust. Paired with the old army truck, she can travel with her stock at a moment's notice. For her, the 188 post, apart from being the local hub of commerce and trade, has the added benefit of being able to see her old platoon from time to time, giving them some surplus ammunition and making sure the new commanding officer is treating them properly.The Courier: "NCR doesn't have the caps to outfit their troops?" Arms merchant: "Vegas is bleeding us dry. We're tossing caps at a hundred different problems, while Caesar bides his time and lets us wear ourselves out. We shouldn't be perched up at the Dam - we ought to be crossing the Colorado and sticking a boot up Caesar's ass." The Courier: "Go on." Arms merchant: "So I hooked up with a couple other vets... bribed a Gun Runner... Now we're supplying grunts, mercs, and anybody else on our side. We don't make much... but at least we're saving lives." (Arms merchant's dialogue)The Courier: "How did you end up selling weapons?" Arms merchant: "Going home didn't feel right, not with those savages camped on the other side of the river, sharpening their knives. And I still get to see my old platoon when they pass through here... make sure the new C.O. is treating them right, and sneak them extra ammo. Anyway, I was always complaining about the standard issue gear. The new kids don't even get body armor, can you believe that?" (Arms merchant's dialogue) Her perpetual source of frustration is the inactivity of the NCR and the brass. Instead of focusing on knocking out the Legion, the NCR is breaking itself apart dealing with hundreds of smaller problems, losing track of the big picture. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions * Killing her will change the Courier's current standing with the NCR. * Due to her affiliation with the NCR, she will attack the Courier on sight if they are wearing any apparel related to other factions hostile to the NCR. Special stock * The merchant will sell 12.7mm rounds, 40mm grenades, C4 plastic explosives, and .223 rounds in boxed form in substantial quantities. * She also stocks mods for the hunting rifle, sniper rifle, assault carbine, as well as the 12.7mm SMG silencer and 12.7mm pistol silencer. * She is the only other merchant apart from Daniel Contreras who sells boxed .223 ammo. * She stocks guns, weapon mods, and ammunition. Her stock recycles every 72 hours. Inventory Notes * Following patch 1.3.0.4xx she is one of only two vendors who still sells boxed .223 rounds, the other being Daniel Contreras. * She sells Gun Runners' Arsenal items only when she's standing next to the truck during the day. Appearances The Arms merchant appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants Category:188 trading post characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters es:Mercader de armas ru:Торговец вооружением uk:Торговець озброєнням